Confessions of a Teenage Misfit
by Kristina143Peace
Summary: Faith didn't expect to meet someone she could trust as fast and as easily as she could Prince. Faith tells him her secrets; Will Prince tell her his? *MINDLESS BEHAVIOR*
1. Chapter 1

**Prince POV**

"Hey Bella, you ready?" I hollered up the stairs to my cousin. She was always taking forever to be ready. Primping and fixing her hair. She never looked good enough. "Bella, come on!"

"Sorry, I had to change my shirt. The other one made me look sad." She said running down the stairs in her pink shirt and jeans.

"What? That doesn't make any sense.." I said handing her shoes and jacket to her in a hurry.

"Well yes it does. My eyes don—"

"Who cares, let's go!" I yell cutting her off.

"Calm down, I'm coming." She says following me to the door to the car.

We get in the car and drive to the mall. My favorite place to hang out. I go there every Saturday Plus there's always cute girls there. When we hop out of the car, I started walking toward the entrance. Suddenly, I realized Bella wasn't beside me. As I turned back to find her, I saw her checking her appearance in the mirror of my aunts car.

"Bella, come on!" I yell turning back around and walking toward the entrance.

"Sorry, I had to make sure nothing smeared!" She yells in a shuffle to catch up to me.

**Faith POV**

I've been waiting in the food court for my friend Nadia for over an hour. Where is she? I thought looking at both entrances into the food court. Since it'd taken her so long, and she STILL wasn't here, I decided to quickly go check my hair.

As I walk into the crowded isles toward the bathroom, I get a call from Nadia.

"Where are you!?" I exclaim "I've been waiting for you for over an hour!"

"I'm on my way calm down.."She laughs, "I just got a little…caught up at Rocs house.."

"I thought he was dating Ki'loni..?" I say in confusion, still trying to make my way to the bathroom.

"He is, we were just having a little fun." She giggles

"Nana, Kiki don't play around. She finds out you're foolin around behind her back, she'll beat your ass in a heart beat." I say rudely. They'd been fooling around for quite some time now. I'm just waiting for the day Nana gets her ass handed to her.

Suddenly, The call drops and so does my phone. I bent down to get it and a lady with a purse big enough to knock down an elephant hit my from behind. I tumbled forward and as I outstretched my hand to catch myself, it scraped across a nearby sign and I fell into a boy.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed from the floor.

"It's alright," He laughs helping me up. "Oh, you cut yourself a bit" He grabs my hand and examines the cut. I think you need to get this cleaned up, come with me." He puts his arm around my shoulder and starts to walk me to the bathrooms.

"Thanks, Oh I'm Faith by the way." I say meekly looking at the floor.

"I'm Jacob, but you can call me Prince." He says with a wide smile.

"Funny how your names Prince, you seem oh-so chivalrous," I say with a sarcastic tone. I was used to this kind of stuff. Boys like to make things all sweet in the beginning and then…

I was getting off track.

He blushes, "Thanks, you seem nice too."

We get to the bathrooms and he helps me to the entrance of the girls room.

"I would help you in there but I'd rather not go into the girls restroom" He laughs with a wink. Oh god, not this again…

"You don't have to wait, I got it." I say walking into the bathroom.

"But I want to…" He says looking away.

**Prince POV**

As I stand outside the girls restroom entrance, I remembered I had lost Bella as soon as we walked in. Coincidentally, after thinking that, I get a text from her that reads:

"Prince, come to Hot Topic. I have to show you something. Hurry! xP" Usually that means she wants to introduce me to some crazed girl, who's obsessed with me.

I reply to here sitting on the floor: "I helped a girl to the restroom when she fell. I'll be there when she's finished cleaning her hand up."

"No, come now! I'll tell my aunt if you don't and we'll have to leave. So either come here or we're going home." She texts back in a hurry. **_**"_Whats taking Faith so long_?"_ I thought to myself looking around as I stand up.

"Fine, I'll be there in 3 minutes." I say in the text back to her.

"Hey, can you tell the girl in the jean jacket the Prince said to meet her in the food court in 20 minutes? Please." I ask a tall, slender girl walking into the restroom.

"Yea, sure." She says.

I walk to Hot Topic only to find exactly what I had expected. A thirsty girl, all decked out in peace, Nirvana, Misfits and MB stuff…Typical fan.

"Prince this is Ja'cee, Ja'cee this is Prince!" Bella said in a wide grin.

"Oh, I already know who he is." Ja'cee says eying me while biting her lip.

"Hello," I say trying to be nice, "Nice to meet you Ja'cee"

She stares at me then says, pausing between her every word, "Oh, yes…It…Is…"

"Hehh, yeeeaah. Aaanyways, is this all you wanted? Because if so, then I'm going back to find Faith." I say turning around.

"No, wait. Look!" Bella says grabbing my arm, turning me back around. She shows me a mask with the Misfits skull on it.

"Oh, cool. Bye." I tease as I turn and walk away. I had to head to the food court to wait on Faith.

**Faith POV**

I'd finished cleaning my hand and wondered if Prince was still waiting out there. Then, a super pretty girl with light brown natural hair came in and told me Prince wanted me to meet him in the food court in 20 minutes. I was walking out there expecting him to find him standing in the same spot he was when I walked in. He was gone… "Where did he go?" I whispered to myself. I decided just to go to the food court to wait for him. That's where Nana and I were supposed to meet anyways so maybe I'd see her too.

I sit down at an empty table, then out of no where, someone puts me in a head lock from behind.

"Nana! Getcho ratchet ass off of me!" I yell playfully in my most ghetto voice, getting our of her grip. "What the hell took you so long? It's been half an hour since we got off the phone."

"I got stuck behind some lame ass grandma goin 10 miles an hour in town. It's not my fault, blame granny slow ass!" she says sitting down. "Damn! What happened to your hand?" She asks picking my hand up, examining the cut.

"Don't touch it! It still hurts." I growl snatching my hand back. "I scraped my hand on a sign tryna pick up my phone when it dropped earlier. Made me run into a boy too because of it." I tell her.

"Oh, wait, what? A boy? You haven't talked to a boy since your e…" She stopped herself before going into the details of my horrific last relationship. "Sorry, I forgot. Still a touchy subject."

I looked at her trying not to remember what happened with my last boyfriend; The one that had forced me to…I'm getting off topic.

"Yeaa, anyhow..He helped me to the bathroom, then had a girl tell me to meet him here. His name is Prince." I said trying to get back on track.

"Hoo, wait, hold up, Prince? His real name Jacob?" She asks curiously in a shuffle to get comfortable in these hard metal chairs.

"Yea, how did you know?" I question her.

"He's in the same band as Roc. Mindless Behavior. They're gettin pretty big now. They're about to make a video to their newest song Keep Her On The Low." She answers.

"Why wouldn't he have told me he's in a band though? Imma ask him when he gets here."

"If he gets here.." Nana mumbles under her breath.

**Prince POV**

The walk from Hot Topic to the food court was longer than I expected. Maybe just because I was thinking about Faith the whole time. I didn't even really see where I was going either. Just swiftly , yet slowly, making my way through the masses of people.

I was just so stuck on her beauty. Her light brown, almost hazel eyes, her long wavy hair, those soft looking lips. I just wanted to kiss her. Feel the softness of her freshly glossed, plump lips pressed against mine.

I had broken the focus on my thoughts as soon as I saw her sitting as a table. There was another girl with her this time though. I walked up and sat beside her.

**Faith POV**

After about 5 minutes of chatting with Nana, Prince came over and sat beside me at the table Nana and I were sitting at.

"Hey, sorry about leaving you earlier. My cousin wanted me to meet some fa—girl." He apologizes.

"Were you going to say fan?" I ask eagerly.

He scratches his head and answers, "Uhh…Yea. I'm in a group called Mindless Behavior.."

"Oh, okay then.." I say calmly.

"You're not phased by that?" He wonders.

"Nope, fine with me. I knew I had seen you somewhere before. You have a song called My Girl right?" I reply to him.

Suddenly, I get a call..

"Hello?" I answer

"Hey Faith You need to come home and watch Zavier while I'm out." My mom demands through the phone.

"But I just got here! You can't expect me to leave already..Besides, I'm here with some friends" I snap back at her.

"They can come over as long as you come home." She says in an annoyed tone.

"Fine, I'll be there in 20 minutes." I say in a huff

I look at Nana, then Prince, "Y'all wanna come over and chill at my house? I have to babysit my little brother."

"Yea, I guess." Nana agrees.

"Uh, sure. Let me call my aunt first." Prince answers, dialing his phone.

Prince is on the phone with his aunt for about 3 mins when he hangs up in a sigh. "Fine, I know….I know. Yes. Okay love you too. Bye."

"Can you go?" I ask in a rush.

"Yea, as long as you can take me home." He says standing up.

We walk toward the big glass exit doors. As we are walking through the doors, I see…Him. My ex boyfriend. He winks, which sends a chill of fear down my spine. He had been my first real boyfriend. Until one day…When he…Let's not get into all of that just yet.

***AUTHORS NOTE***

First, I want to say soooorrryyy about all the POV changes..o_o

Okay so this is my first story I have up and I reeeeeeaaaally need you guys to give me some reviews! :D  
It seriously would help SO MUCH!

I hope you enjoy the first chapter! ^-^

Love, Kristina :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince POV**

We were walking out of the doors when I noticed some guy caught Faith's eye. He looked rude as he looked at her with a menacing grin and a wink. She shuttered and looked the opposite direction.  
"Faith, who was that?" I asked in concern.  
"That's my ex boyfriend.." she says in a quiet timid voice.  
"Oh, you alright?" I say, opening the passenger side door to her car.  
"Uh uh pretty boy, you in the back." She says playfully shoving me toward the back of the car. "This is my best friends car." Faith giggles and gets into the driver seat.  
"Damn, chill. Anyways you seemed scared when he looked at you like that. Did he…Hurt you?" I ask wondering.  
"He..I'll tell you later alright?" She says sticking the key in the ignition and driving off.

**Faith POV**

As I began pulling in the driveway of my house, I see smoke from the corner of my eye. My neighbors house was on fire.  
"Do y'all see that!?" Nana says slamming the door and crossing the street to get a better look.  
"Well don't just stand there, call 911." I say dialing the phone.  
"Hello Los Angeles City Police Department, what is your emergency?  
"My neighbors house is on fire!"  
"Okay, calm down. What's the address?"  
I talked on the phone for a while with 911 and then got off. Within 3 minutes, 2 fire trucks arrived. I couldn't believe my eyes…That was one of my friends houses on fire. It was Kiki's house. Roc would be devastated if he found out anything happened to Ki'loni. She's his everything..Well I guess she can't be everything if he cheats on her with Nana.  
"Isn't that Ki's house?" Nana asks covering her mouth as her and Prince walk over to me.  
"Yea, hey call Roc and tell him to get down here." I say urgently to Prince.  
After Roc came, we were all getting around to see what had happened and if they were home, a firefighter came up to us.  
"Are you Roc Royal? Ki'loni's boyfriend?" the charred firefighter asks.  
Roc has a scared look on his face as he asks the man, "Yes, why? Is everything alright?  
"I'm sorry to tell you this but…"  
"Roc I am so sorry!" I say hugging him.  
He cries into my shoulder as he repeats the treacherous words the fire fighter had slipped out. Dead. She's gone. He has a tight grip on me. I can understand though. Losing someone like this has to be torture.  
"Hey, Roc. I'm sorry about Ki'loni. Do you want me to drive you home?" Nana asks pulling me from his strong grip as he falls into her arms.  
"I-I, I think. Yea." Roc sobs walking away with Nana.  
"Hey, can I use your car? I left mines at the mall." Nana asks.  
"Yea, Here." I say walking over to Prince after throwing Nana my keys.  
"I can't believe she's gone. How come she's the only one who didn't make it out.." I say shaking my head.  
"I…I don't know. I just hope Roc's alright. He was planning to break up with her soon. I bet he feels terrible." Prince says opening his arms to me for a hug.  
I stood there hugging Prince and talking to him for…Well I'm not sure. It was quite a while though. Had to have been; All the emergency vehicles left already and the neighbors had all went back inside to cope with the loss of Ki'loni.  
"Let's go inside. It's kinda cold out here." I say taking myself away from Prince's warm body.  
Not to long after we were inside, Nana came back. She looked out of it. Like she'd just saw a ghost.  
"Are you alright?" I ask, walking over to her.  
"No, Roc is all upset from losing Ki'loni and his mom was yelling at me for being in her house after something like this. I just." She sighs "I don't think I'll be with Roc much longer.."  
"Just give him some time. He just lost her. He's not gonna want to jump into your arms and start a new relationship already.." I say hugging her.  
"I know. I'll give him his space." Nana sighs walking over to the couch, and plopping down.  
I walk over and sit in between her and Prince, "Well I never said that. Just focus more on helping him heal and getting over her before you make him think of a new relationship."  
"True. I guess we can wait."  
"Hey uh, not to interrupt or anything but. Can you tell me what happened between you and that guy?" Prince says looking at me.  
I sigh and turn toward him, "His name is Shaun. He, as I've said before, was my ex boyfriend. Well we just started to explore each other. And he, took it too far. I told him to stop. He just, wouldn't." I continue tearing up, "He ripped all my clothes off and held me down. I couldn't understand what was going on. All I knew is that this is wrong…And that it hurt. All of a sudden, I had pain all over my body and he was pounding into me. I screamed for help but we were the only ones home." I paused for a second to catch my breath, "As soon as he was…Finished, he threw my clothes at me and made me walk home in my tattered clothes." I finish crying and trembling.  
"Oh…Oh my God. I am so sorry!" Prince says, hugging me and kissing my cheek. "Now I understand why you looked like that seeing him. You're safe with me."  
I wipe my tears and lay my head into his chest, "I…I know."  
Just then, my little brother comes down the stairs.

**Prince POV**

I never realized she was that hurt. That damaged. Why would anyone do something like that to her? She's beautiful and amazing. I was kinda surprised she told me all of that.  
"Faith, can I ask you something?" I say caressing her hair.  
"Yea, what is it?" She says lifting her tear soaked face from my now wet chest.  
"Did you ever…"  
Before I could finish my question, Faith's brother came running down the stairs. 'Does he know about Ki'loni?' I wondered. He probably already knew about what happened to his sister..  
"Hey, are you guys alright? Who are you?" Zavier asks.  
"Not really, you didn't hear the sirens?" Faith says back in a sob.  
"What sirens? I was upstairs playing X-Box"  
Faith takes a big breath and sighs, "Ki'loni's house caught on fire."  
"What do you mean? Is she okay?!" Zavier pouts as he sits on the arm of the chair.  
"She's..She's gone!" Faith weeps as she falls back into my chest.  
He's frozen. stunned by the news of his babysitters passing. I couldn't imagine being in his position; Faith's position seems worse. Such a terrible tragedy, and Faith decides to turn to me. A stranger. Someone who knows so much more about her than he thought he would in a day. Odd that the stranger is me.  
We all just sit there, crying for about an hour. I started crying as I was holding Faith in my arms again for about 20 minutes. It's so silent here now though. No loud crying, as apposed to about 40 minutes before.  
I couldn't help but think what was going to happen to Roc. I know he loved her. Just couldn't keep his hands away from Nana. She was crying also, but she was holding Zavier.  
"Hey, Faith?" I ask rubbing her back.  
"Y-yea?" She sniffles.  
"I was going to ask you something earlier. About, you know, what…happened to you." I say in a calm, teary voice.  
"Oh, yea. You were huh. Well…What is it? She asks tightening her grip on me.  
"Well, I was just wondering…If you told anyone what happened. Like the police, or your mom.." I sigh, stroking her soft hair.  
"I've only told 4 people. Counting you. I told my brother, Nana, Ki'loni, and you," She takes a long breath, " I never thought I'd say this but…I trust you for some reason…"  
I stopped myself from saying it. It would creep her out. I don't want to scare her away by saying when I saw her, it was love at first sight.  
"Oh, well I won't tell anyone. I promise."

**Faith POV**

I lie in Prince's arms crying. I'm a mess…I felt sort of weird for telling him everything I did. But then again, it felt good to get it off my chest again. I knew he would just keep asking if I didn't tell him so I just did.  
Just as we were all almost done crying, there's a knock on the door. I get up to answer it, and to my surprise, it's Roc.  
"Roc, are you alright?" I say welcoming him in as I wipe my tears.  
"You!" Roc screams, walking toward Nana. "I need you babe, I can't function in my house right now. I need you." He pleads to her.  
"Roc, c'mere..." She says letting go of Zavier, rushing up to Roc for a hug.  
"Well, you guys can just stay here for the night. If you want to." I offer to everyone. I didn't really want to be alone, so why not have them stay. "Prince, can you stay?" I ask, hoping he can.  
"Maybe, let me have my aunt to ask my mom." He says taking out his phone.  
He was on the phone for a while and then he hangs up in a slam.  
"So? Can you?" I ask, kind of timidly.  
"No, my mom says I can't stay with you. Probably because we just met…And you're a girl." He says in a huff.  
"Oh, oh yea, we did just meet huh. Seems like we've been friends for a while" I laugh. Wow, my first laugh since the news. I feel bad for laughing after all that's happened..


End file.
